ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen of the Clouds/my nationstates issue
Okay so this isn't a blog any of you need to read but basically i'm writing as issue for nationstates and they recommend writing it first in a separate word processor and then copying/pasting, so feel free to ignore it. Name: Taking "Daddy's Girl" to a Whole New Level Description: After reuniting with her estranged father, 20-year-old Eva Rain has called on you to relax the nation's laws regarding incest. Options: option "But I love him!", shouts Eva as tears begin falling from her face. "I want to run away from my horrible mother and start a family with Paul, but your laws prohibit blood relatives from marrying," she yells. "This is discrimination! I say repeal these laws immediately, and imagine how much our population will soar." effect "Oedipus complex" is the most frequently diagnosed psychological condition in @@NAME@@ stats population increases a bit, civil rights increases, primitiveness increases, lifespan decreases, health decreases option "You can't be serious," responds pediatrician @@RANDOMNAME@@. "Not only is this disturbing, but imagine all the birth defects their children would have. For the sake of the children, DO NOT repeal these laws, they're there for a reason. Also, blood relatives who have children together should be prosecuted for endangering the welfare of a child." effect Cousins may not be within a 1,000 foot radius of each other stats civil rights decreases a bit, lifespan increases, health increases option "Why has no one asked me my opinion yet?", asks Paul, Eva's father. "Of course I don't want to marry my daughter, she's been a pain in my ass since I first met her a week ago, she even calls me by my first name. I just don't have the heart to tell her this though, I was never in her life as a child and I feel like I need to make it up to her. I propose that it should be illegal for parents to abandon their children in any way. Of course I'd be given a full pardon though, right?" effect Parents may be prosecuted for letting their children dress themselves in the morning stats youth rebelliousness increases, compassion increases, niceness increases option "I say marriage is just a load of crap," says playboy @@RANDOMNAME@@. "We should just get rid of it entirely, who's gonna miss it anyways?" effect @@NAME@@ has become a hotspot for bachelors looking to escape their domineering fiancées. stats godlessness increases, religiousness decreases option "I care!", screams your secretary @@RANDOMNAME@@, a known hopeless romantic. "You can't just dispose of marriage entirely! You just can't! I propose the creation of a mandatory nationwide matchmaking service that pairs together people based on their interests, and forces them to marry once they hit 30. Now I'll--I mean, the people of @@NAME@@ will never be alone!" effect Teenagers have become known to settle down while in high school to avoid what has become known as "the love draft". stats civil rights decreases, political freedom decreases, inclusiveness increases, Category:Blog posts